Joining Hands
by HuGaBblesEaL
Summary: The kingdom of Rabanastre, has been undersiege for 3 months by thr Heartless, tonight they attack, follow as each social class, all FF characters! any you can think of! are made equal by the loss of their home, AU SIDE CHARACTER FANS!


_Ah ha! I have had 1 reviewer, I'm happy! All I need is one to continue. And now one coupling has been claimed a Squiffie! If you don't like just leave a review, or suggest another coupling …. By review of course!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own kingdom hearts I or II, final fantasy X and XII included, and if character from other games/movies/comic book/ect are mentioned I do not own either_

_Ownership: However I DO own Eydon. Its a kingdom. Heh heh heh …. its all in my head! lol I am not normal, and so we begin since no one ever reads these dumb intros anyhoo_

On with the story

Chapter two

In the streets of Eydon 

Rikku strolled through the crowd, the braids that were piled on top of her head and somehow pulled onto a ponytail looked fashionably cute as it swayed in the light breeze. As odd as it may have seemed she didn't stand out in a crowd like this. In the market place one would find hair and clothes of all shapes, colors, and sizes.

Snapping her attention to the rather large woman in front of her, she eyed the woman's purse hanging from her belt. Skillfully and artfully, She untied it from the woman's belt. Just as she was about to slip it in her sleeve, a firm hand took hold of her wrist. The sudden movement caused her to let out a yelp.

The generously sized woman turned around towards the sudden outburst. Her skin bobbed up and down as she looked questioningly at the two women before her. One with long blond hair partially in tresses, and was holding her purse, the other had grey hair, despite her youthful face, with her hands behind her back.

"Your purse 'mam." Spoke the grey haired one carelessly as the other handed it to her.

The large woman huffed, took it and barged away. Rikku turned towards her companion with fire in her eyes.

" Grand Cannons dash you to pieces, why do you always do that? I hit a bounty, the pork wasn't going to miss it!"

Paine cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms.

"Perhaps not, but the guard leaning against the wall behind you, watching you, he wasn't about to miss it either."

Rikku silently cursed under her breath, casually turned around, and walked to the nearest marketing stand, which happened to be selling stinky fish. She let her eyes browse the rotting corpse of the appalling fish. Falling on the guard that was looking directly at her!

Rikku muttered another curse and did her best to casually and calmly turn around. Her intention was to quickly dash off and disappear in the crowd. As soon as she turned she came face to face a very very big guard. Another curse found its' way out of her mouth as he clamped a firm hand on her wrist. Her eyes searched the crowd for Paine, but all she saw was a wave of bodies pass by. 'Great, she though, always there when I don't need you, and never there when I need you.' And she promptly cursed again.

The young chief of officers was busy at his desk, signing and reading documents, his blond hair stood up with a few strands of hairs falling in his lean face. His one good hazelnut colored eye scanned the pages, his other covered by a black eye patch. Officer Gippal's attention was torn from his work as swift knock rang from the heavy oak door. He stood up, straightened his dark mauve uniform, which marked his rank, and beckoned the one behind the door in.

"Aye, sir, we finally laid hand on that lass tha'd been cookin' up all tha'd hustle." Spoke the shabby looking guard with his heavy peasant accent.

"Well then, bring her in."

The gruff looking man pulled his out of the doorway and returned with a beautiful young woman. She was dressed in a typical Al Bhed peasant grab. And blond hair that was pulled into a lose ponytail, and multiple tresses falling down the side of her face. She seemed a little tense. Her hands were bounds behind her back.

"Thank you man, you may leave now."

"You sure 'bout that, sir?"

Gippal looked at him with authority and cocked a golden brow.

" W-Well" stuttered the man apologetically, " w-what I mean is, she took out a few of my men s-so I not exactly sure if it the smartest, I mean wisest thing to do."

Gippal continued to give the man a deathly disturbing glare, which made quite

him quite more uncomfortable.

"Heh heh heh, I'll go now." And with that he left.

Gippal turned to the girl and did a short bow.

"Your highness, why are you here?" he said with a worried tone.

"Hiding." She said very plainly.

"From whom?" He asked confused, with an army force like her fathers there was hardly anything to hide from.

"Vaan."

_In the castle of Eydon_

Yuffie's eyes widened. Her fellow worker known as Kairi had just bumped into Lady Elaine. The bucket of grey water Kairi had been carrying spilled all over the Lady's gown. Elaine let out a shriek of terror at the ruining of her very beautiful, and let alone, very costly gown.

Sir Leonheart had been carrying on his conversation with the young Lady Namine, when he heard a shriek of terror.

The Lady Elaine had grabbed a nearby whip, and lashed out at Kairi. Hitting her repetitively, the young maiden did her best to shield herself, but her efforts just diverted the cuts from her face to her arms. Yuffie not being able to stand her friend being beaten over a silly accident jumped in front of her friend. Taking on the beating herself.

"Yuffie, move." Said Elaine, her voice dripping with venom.

Yuffie stood there, Kairi behind her on her knees, holding her face, from between her fingers oosed out deep red blood. Without mentioning the several cut on her arms.

"Please, milady, enough." The maidens voice was meek, but she stood proud and fearless. Ignoring the pain coming from right under her right eye, resting there was a scratch, nowhere near as serious as the maiden Kairi's but it still bled.

Rage filled Elaine's eyes as she held the whip, a thin branch of wood, now stained red. Leonhart had just climbed the numerous stairs, panting heavily, he came upon the sight. His breath caught ion his throat, as his mind struggled to try to understand what could have brought this to occur.

Neither either of the maids or the drenched Lady Elaine seemed to be aware of his presence. The Lady Elaine held a blood stained whip, staring face to face with the maid he had spoken to earlier. Only the once appearing meek maid now stood as tall and proud as Lady Elaine herself.

"Please, milady, enough."

Then, suddenly, Lady Elaine did something very unexpected, and _very_ unladylike. With a shout of rage she lunged at The maid.

_Uh, oh! Cliffy! What will happen next, now that squall has seen elaine's TRUE self, what will he do now? Is Kairi seriously hurt? What will happen to Yuffie?_

_Guess what? I dunno! If you got any ideas of what could happen. REVIEW!!!_

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
